plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Pepper
|flavor text = You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. }}Ghost Pepper is a special-edition premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that could be bought when it was available for a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and backwards and deals three damage per second. It can, obviously, attack zombies on its tile, and cannot be eaten, After haunting a zombie, it will explode after ten seconds in a 3x3 area, dealing 22.5 damage, thus doing a total of 52.5 damage to any zombie that got caught both in the haunting and the explosion. It costed 109 gems to purchase. It appeared in the 2.9 update but was removed on November 4, 2014. Only the players who bought it previously can keep it forever. Ghost Pepper appeared in the store again and was made available for purchase again in the Luck O' The Zombie event along with other special-edition plants from March 11 until March 24, 2015 for limited time. The plant once again reappeared in the store as of July 7, 2015 along with the new Pinata Parties advertising the return of all the limited edition plants for limited time. It returned yet again as of October 20, 2015 for the Lawn of Doom. It cost 80 gems in the Lawn Of Doom. Its name is identical to the Bhut jolokia, commonly referred to as ghost pepper, which was most known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75, 100 (China) DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Upgrades Plant Food s]] When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a 4x3 area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Level upgrade Costumed When given Plant Food, Ghost Pepper deals more damage and stuns the zombies in range. Strategies Advantages Ghost Pepper is useful against dangerous zombies that should be killed fast (such as Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Jester Zombie), as it cannot be damaged by most zombies. Ghost Pepper can also float on water in the Big Wave Beach without Lily Pads, making it useful there. When used with Plant Food, its screams can affect three lanes. Imitater and Ghost Pepper is a powerful combination. Position the Ghost Pepper to take advantage of its explosion, which causes splash damage across multiple lanes and also deals increased units of damage to tougher zombies. Ghost Pepper can be dug up just after it explodes to be refunded some sun if you have Shovel Boosts. Ghost Pepper also forms a powerful combination with Sweet Potato, as it can haunt all attracted zombies in that lane. Disadvantages Avoid planting Ghost Peppers in front of a nearby plant when you see Mecha-Football Zombies. That is because the Ghost Peppers can actually be pushed or thrown away from the lanes, wasting 75 sun. Also, avoid placing them in a lane where Gargantuar Primes shoot their lasers, as this will trigger the Ghost Pepper's explosion immediately. Instead, plant Ghost Peppers in front of the Gargantuar Primes or Mecha-Football Zombies. It is also not a good idea to use it in Frostbite Caves because Troglobite's frozen blocks can crush it and frozen winds can freeze it. In addition to that, avoid using this plant in levels where you are not allowed to lose plants, as its explosion counts as losing a plant. Even if you shovel it before it explodes, it will still count as losing a plant. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Ghost Pepper and Puff-shroom are the only plants that disappear over time besides instant kills. *It is the first premium plant that does not cost real currency. **Ghost Pepper is also the first plant to only be obtainable for a limited time. **Additionally, Ghost Pepper is the first plant that costs gems. *It can be revived by Intensive Carrot but it doesn't have grayscaled sprites in the game data so nothing appears in its place when about to be revived by an Intensive Carrot. *It is the first plant with the ability to float at any time. The second one is Rotobaga. Because of this, they are able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. This makes them the only plants not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted directly on the water, but Ghost Pepper and Rotobaga cannot be planted over the water in Pirate Seas. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. It is so far the only non-instant plant that can do this. Although it cannot be crushed by Gargantuars or Barrel Roller Zombies, it can still be affected by the following: **Sun Bombs can destroy it if the player collects the sun before landing. **Gargantuar Prime's lasers can reduce Ghost Pepper's lifespan, yet cannot crush it. **Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it directly. However, Ghost Pepper can still be pushed by Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. **Zombie King when his throne falls onto it. **Surfer Zombie with his surfboard. **Fisherman Zombie can kill a Ghost Pepper when it is next to it and hooks a plant behind the Ghost Pepper even when planted on the spot before appearing. **Troglobite when he pushes an ice block over Ghost Pepper's tile. **Imp Porter can crush Ghost Pepper when he drops his backpack. **Hair Metal Gargantuar's sonic blast can reduce Ghost Pepper's lifespan, much like Gargantuar Prime. **Arcade Zombie is the same as Troglobite. *So far, it is the only plant except for instant-use plants, that cannot be transformed into sheep by Wizard Zombie. *According to PopCap in the preview of 2.9.1 update, Ghost Pepper was a limited-time premium plant. **Ghost Pepper, Dandelion, Sap-fling, Sweet Potato, Strawburst and Jack O' Lantern are currently the only plants from Plants vs. Zombies 2 that were only available for a limited time. *Ghost Pepper, Bonk Choy, Squash, Split Pea, Homing Thistle, Magic Mushroom and Phat Beet are the only plants that can attack in both the front and the back. *It is the second pepper plant that does not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first and is the only pepper that explodes in a square area. *Like all premium plants purchased with gems, Ghost Pepper can not be shared with other profiles. *Its gem cost on the soft release version was 80 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its shadow is also the only one that changes consecutively. *Ghost Pepper and Pepper-pult are the two plants that have the longest watering animations in the Zen Garden. *It is the first pepper that is not based on fire nor ice. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was shown moving around (in the Lawn of Doom trailer). *Ghost Pepper will not explode if its timer is triggered when a certain level ends, like how Puff-shrooms do not disappear when the level ends. *Ghost Pepper, Guacodile, Dandelion, and Lava Guava are the only plants that have a third attack aside from their Plant Food upgrade and their regular attack. However, Dandelion's third attack requires the use of either Blover or Hurrikale. *The player can shovel the Ghost Pepper just after it explodes, making it one of the cheapest ways (the others being Puff-shroom and Potato Mine) to kill a zombie. *In the Chinese version, its explosion sound effect is the sound that Melon-pult creates while using Plant Food. *Ghost Pepper, Lord Bamboo, and Sap-fling are the only monthly special plants that have their Almanac background be Big Wave Beach in the Chinese version. *According to the credits, Ghost Pepper is voiced by Damian Kastbauer. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *The way Ghost Pepper haunts is the same as its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, but it has longer range and a different attack style. *It haunts zombies without exploding. *Its appearance, 200 sun cost, and attacks make it different from its counterpart. *As of the 3.10 update, its sound effect has been changed to be identical with its Plants vs. Zombies 2 version. es:Chile fantasma ru:Призрачный Перец Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Flying plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Gem premium plants